harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7
Chapter 7:The Assault On Hogwarts After Ventus and Keegan witnessed the execution of a New Death Eater,they waited for the enemy's move.Carissa stared at Ventus with the intent of killing him.She smiled,held her wand up,aimed it at the sky,and shot a spell.After the spell was shot,everyone rushed into the battle.Keegan and Ventus stood as all of the army ran to attack the New Death Eaters.Carissa stood there as the New Death Eaters rushed into the battle.Once one person casted a spell,it was utter chaos.Spells were being fired in all sorts of directions.One wrong movement and it would be the end.Keegan and Ventus then started their way to Carissa.Headmistress Taylor saw them running to attack her but casted a spell to stop them. "Bombarda Maxima!!!"She casted.A peice of a wall fell right in front of them,blocking their way.Ventus turned around and saw Headmistress Taylor in the middle of the chaos. "What are you doing?!"Headmistress Taylor said,blocking spells being fired.Ventus went to respond until he was interrupted by a spell hitting the wall right behind him.He pulled out his wand,along with Keegan,and Keegan blocked incoming spells while Ventus fired spells.Headmistress Taylor then joined them. "I couldn't let you guys get to her!"Taylor said,blocking spells. "Why?!I want to face her!" "Me too!"Keegan said,blocking spells.Keegan and Ventus continued to fight back.Ventus stopped for a split second,looked up to see Carissa Lestrange,and found her flying into the halls of Hogwarts.Keegan saw where she flew. "That's the Ravenclaw Dorm Tower!"Keegan said.Then,there was an explosion from the tower.Keegan and ventus looked at what was now the remains of the Ravenclaw Tower.Ventus looked closely at the spell that was fired.The flames on the remains of the tower turned from orange to green.Ventus' eyes then widened. "Keegan,look at those flames!"Ventus said.Keegan stopped blocking spells while Ventus took over.Keegan looked at the green flames and his eyes also widened. "Isn't that the spell,Incindoendio?!"Keegan said,blocking multiple spells.Headmistress Taylor,Keegan,and Ventus were now being cornered by New Death Eaters.Keegan then turned towards the wall and aimed his wand at it. "Bombarda Maxima!"Keegan said,casting the spell.The spell hit the wall and destroyed it.Keegan,Ventus,and Headmistress Taylor then started running from the multiple New Death Eaters and towards Hogwarts.On the way,Venuts and Keegan heard another explosion.Keegan looked around and saw nothing.Ventus looked straight ahead at the courtyard and saw a giant fire snake rise from the courtyard.They looked and saw three New Death Eaters controlling the pyro snake battling two students who seemed to be doing fine on their own.Headmistress Taylor then aimed her wand at the New Death Eaters. "Petrificus Totalus!"Taylor said,firing the spell over and over.She hit one New Death Eater while the others kept blocking it and firing the spell back. "You guys go ahead!But try to hold back on fighting Carissa!"Taylor said,fighting the two New Death Eaters.Keegan and ventus looked at each other.They then heard yet another explosion that made the Gryfinndor tower concave.Ventus and Keegan watched as each Dorm tower was destroyed.Ventus and Keegan looked at each other and started running towards the grand hall,leaving Headmistress Taylor to fight the two New Death Eaters.While running,Keegan annd ventus were being pursued by New Death Eaters.Keegan and Ventus casted multiple spells behind them in hopes of hitting them but no such luck occurred.Ventus then noticed the fire snake going out of control and started to fall to the ground.Ventus grabbed Keegan's arm and ran faster to get ahead of the snake.Just before the snake hit the ground,Keegan and Ventus were able to successfully get ahead of the snake.The snake then exploded throwing Keegan and Ventus flying into the ground hall and send the two New Death Eaters pursuing them off the edge of the school into the Black Lake.Keegan stood up and saw they were in the Grand Hall.He looked down and saw Ventus was bleeding from his forehead,right above his left eye.He looked and saw a shard of glass.He pulled it out and aimed his wand at the wound. "Novo."He said,casting a spell.The spell closed the cut but left a scar.He looked around and saw that no one was in the Grand Hall.He then heard the battle going on outside,the explosions of the castle being destroyed and people screaming.He then tried waking Ventus up. "Ventus...Ventus...Venuts..."Keegan said,shaking Ventus to wake him up.He then aimed his wand at Ventus' face. "Aguamenti."Keegan said,casting the spell.The spell created a jet of water that soaked Ventus' face.Ventus then woke up and shook his head. "I suppose I should thank you."Ventus said. "I suppose you should.At least those New Death Eaters aren't pursuing us anymore."Keegan said.There was then another explosion.This one was so powerful,it shook the whole castle.Ventus and Keegan then looked up at the ceiling.The explosion caused the ceiling to become weak and began to concave in. "I suppose we should leave...now."Ventus said.He got up and him and Keegan ran out of the Grand Hall.Just as they made it out,the ceiling collapsed,revealing the other participants that died on the floor above them.After they saw that,a New Death Eater appeared and attacked them. "Stupefy!"The New Death Eater casted.The spell hit Keegan and knocked him back.A dementor then appeared and knocked Ventus down.A spell book from Ventus' black bag fell out and landed open.the New Death Eater then started approaching Ventus to kill him.Ventus spotted the book and saw the spell. "Expecto...Patronum..."Ventus whispered to himself.He then saw how to use it.He stood up,closed his eyes and thought of the happiest memory he has.He remembered the day he first got Shadowbolt and how they became best friends.A smile appeared on his face.He opended his eyes and aimed his wand at the very close New Death Eater and Dementor. "Expecto...Patronum!"He casted with no luck.The New Death Eater and Dementor were closer. "Expecto..Patronum!"Ventus tried again with no luck.The New Death Eater and Dementor were extremely close now. "Expecto Patronum!!!"Ventus casted.The spell was a success.The spell created a white ball that took the form of an owl that soared into the Dementor driving it away.It then soared back and hit the New Death Eater,throwing him into the rubble of the Grand Hall where another part of the ceiling fell on him,trapping him.Ventus lowered his wand and the Patronus disappeared.Keegan stood up and joined Ventus.They then ran off into the halls.They looked around.People were running away.Bodies would drop to the floor like a toy.Fire and ruins of Hogwarts were falling around them.They reached the end of a corridor. Ventus saw a brown haired girl fighting a woman and a New Death Eater. "Maddie..."Ventus whispered.He then ran off. "Ventus!Wait!"Keegan yelled trying to catch him.Ventus aimed his wand at the woman. "Stupefy!"He casted.The woman blocked the spell and quickly left.Two more New Death Eaters joined in.One of them flicked their wand.A red light was shot at Maddie's direction.Ventus blocked the spell and shot a blue light.A Death Eater blocked it and fired a spell.Maddie moved out of the way from it and shot a beam of fire at him.The New Death Eater flew to the end of the hall with a scream.He rolled around on the ground,trying to put the fire out.Suddenly he was still.A New Death Eater shot a green light at Ventus.He moved out of the way and shot a red light at him.The New Death Eater was flung backwards.Maddie shot another beam of fire at a New Death Eater.The blocked it,creating a blinding cloud of smoke.Suddenly a fire dragon was charging for them.Maddie blocked the spell,causing the fire to turn to smoke. "Aqua Eructo!!!" Ventus casted.Water then flew from the hall and wrapped around the New Death Eater.He struggled and struggled to break free from the swirling ball of water.His wand then flew from his hand and circled around him.He struggled to grab his wand.He suddenly stopped.A large amount of blood spilled from his mouth into the water.Ventus lowered his wand and the body fell from the water.Maddie turned to Ventus. "Thanks...for that."Maddie said. "Yep...What are you doung here?Why didn't you leave with the others?"Ventus asked.Maddie began to walk away. "Hey!..Wait!"Ventus said.Maddie then stopped and turned around,an angry face on her face. "I didn't leave because for the past five years, people thought i wasn't good at dueling cause they never saw me duel.I thought this would be a chance to prove i'm good."Maddie said. "And risking your life is a way?...If you were that desperate, you could've duelled me in the--" "Protego!!!"Maddie casted.A shield was formed behind Ventus.He turned around and saw multiple daggers reflecting off an invisible barrier.He turned back at Maddie and nodded.She smiled and flicked her wand,shooting a fireball at the New Death Eater.The New Death Eater flew off the edge of the castle.Ventus looked back and saw Maddie turn around a corner.He smiled and ran the other end of the hall,looking for Keegan.All he could hear was people screaming and the bangs of spells colliding and the castle falling apart.He looked around and saw Headmistress Taylor dueling a hooded woman.He then looked and saw Keegan dueling a tall man with blonde hair.Ventus looked back and forth between Headmistress Taylor and Keegan,wondering who to help.He then aimed his wand at the blonde haired man. "Petrificus Totalus!!"He casted.The spell missed.Ventus then went and began to duel the man with Keegan.Ventus fired a red light.The man blocked it and shot a green light.Ventus and Keegan moved out of it's way.Keegan shot a yellow light at the man,hitting his arm.The man dropped his wand. "Puniceus!!"Ventus casted.The man was thrown out of sight from Ventus and Keegan. They both sighed.An explosion happened,throwing them both.Ventus dug his way out of piles of rubble.He coughed up blood and looked around for Keegan.He too did the same.They looked around and saw a girl hugging the dead body of a boy. "E-emily?"Ventus said,walking towards her.She was crying frantically.She continued to hold the body of her dead brother.Suddenly, a green light flew out of no where and hit here.She was then silent and fell to the ground.Ventus looked around and saw the hooded woman again.He and Keegan then chased after her.The woman then turned a corner and disappeared.Ventus and Keegan stopped and looked around.They then heard a clapping sound and turned around to see the woman clapping. "Carissa..."Ventus said,gripping his wand. "Well...done...I'm impressed.I might have a harder time killing you than I thought i would."Carissa said. "Well I can't wait to see you in Azkeban,rotting with my father!"Keegan said. "Your father?...Oh yes!I remember him!He was one of my best co-commanders.But your filthy Blood-Traitor mother tricked him into the Ministry and got him arrested and sent to Azkeban.I plan on getting him out,but right now...I have a different plan in motion."Carissa said,holding her wand close to her face. "Which is?"Keegan asked. "I'm merely looking for an item.It's nothing that important,really.Just a useless artifact tha does not belong in this ugly school."Carissa said.she then laughed and had an evil smirk on her face. "I'm sure thats not all.Knowing your history,you want something important."Ventus said.Carissa then let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.She flicked a hair off her shoulder and looked back at Ventus and Keegan. "Must you two always ruin the fun for me?It's a mystery what i want.You know two things i want already,i'm presuming.As for my goal of destroying Hogwarts,well...You'll find out soon enough... ...Everyone will."She said. "Well I'm ready for you,Carissa.And i plan on making sure you make it to Azkeban for the Dementor's Kiss."Ventus said,holding his wand up. "hahaha!Energetic little one,aren't you?Very well...Let's go..."Carissa said,giggling.